Tokiwa Takako
Perfil thumb|250px|Tokiwa Takako *'Nombre:' 常盤貴子 (ときわ たかこ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Tokiwa Takako *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Hyogo, Japón *'Estatura:' 162 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Familia:' Esposo/productor Nagatsuka Keishi (長塚圭史) *'Agencia:' Stardust Promotion Dramas *The Good Wife (TBS, 2019) *Harukanaru Yama no Yobigoe (NHK BS Premium, 2018) *Yunagi no Machi, Sakura no Kuni (NHK, 2018) *Kichiku (鬼畜) (TV Asahi, 2017) *Yasuragi no Sato (TV Asahi, 2017) *Beautiful Slow Life (ビューティフル・スロー・ライフ) (NHK, 2015) *Mare (NHK, 2015) *Tokyo ni Olympics o Yonda Otoko (Fuji TV, 2014) *Tsuki ni Inoru Pierrot (TBS, 2013) *Tonbi (TBS, 2013) *Hitori Shizuka (WOWOW, 2012) *Chushingura ~Sono Gi Sono Ai~ (TV Tokyo, 2012) *Kamisama no Nyoubou (NHK, 2011) *Kairoutei Satsujin Jiken (Fuji TV, 2011) *Okaasan no Saigo no Ichinichi (お母さんの最後の一日) (TV Asahi, 2010) *Tenchijin (NHK, 2009) *Bizan (Fuji TV, 2008) *Egao wo Kureta Kimi e (Fuji TV, 2008) *Loss Time Life ''Wife of a Mob Member (Fuji TV, 2008, Story 7) *Gyokuran (TV Asahi, 2007) *The Hit Parade (Fuji TV, 2006) *Ryuuten no Ouhi - Saigo no Koutei (TV Asahi, 2003) *Renai Hensachi (Fuji TV, 2002) *Long Love Letter (Fuji TV, 2002) *Kabachitare (Fuji TV, 2001) *Beautiful Life (TBS, 2000) *Utsukushii Hito (TBS, 1999) *Tabloid (Fuji TV, 1998) *Meguri Ai (TBS, 1998) *Saigo no Koi (TBS, 1997) *Riso no Kekkon (TBS, 1997) *Hitorigurashi (TBS, 1996) *Mahiru no Tsuki (TBS, 1996) *Minikui Ahiru no Ko (Fuji TV, 1996) *Mada Koi wa Hajimaranai (Fuji TV, 1995) *Aishiteiru to Ittekure (TBS, 1995) *Kinjirareta Asobi (NTV, 1995) *Watashi no Unmei (TBS, 1994-95) *Coming Home (TBS, 1994) *The Wide Show (ザ・ワイドショー) (TBS, 1994) *Akuma no Kiss (Fuji TV, 1993) *Juunen Ai (TBS, 1992) *Ai wa Doda (TBS, 1992) *Eve wa Hatsukoi no youni (TBS, 1991) Películas *Kodomo Shokudo (2019) *Hanagatami (2017) *Dareka no Mokkin (2016) *Sunflower on the Hill / Himawari no Oka - 1983 nen Natsu (2015) *Seven Weeks / No no Nanananoka (2014) *Dirty Hearts (2012) *Cut (2011) *Listen to My Heart (2009) *20th Century Boys 3: Redemptio (2009) *20th Century Boys 2: The Last Hope (2009) *Free and Easy 19 / Tsuribaka Nisshi 19 (2008) *20th Century Boys (2008) *After School (2008) *Tamamoe! (2007) *Fudeko & the Angel's Piano (2007) *Metro ni Notte (2006) *Mamiya kyodai (2006) *Shining Boy & Little Randy (2005) *Akaitsuki (Toho, 2004) *Get Up! (Cine Quanon, 2003) *Genji: A Thousand-Year Love (2001) *A Fighter's Blues (HK. Team Work Motion Pictures, 2000) *Moonlight Express (HK. Mei Ah Film, 1998) Anuncios *Kanebo Coffret D'or Reconocimientos *'2019 15th CONFiDENCE AWARD DRAMA PRIZE (Winter):' Mejor actriz en The Good Wife *'2000 24th Television Academy Awards:' Mejor actriz en Beautiful Life *'1999 23rd Television Academy Awards:' Mejor actriz de reparto en Utsukushii Hito *'1997 14th Television Academy Awards:' Mejor actriz en Saigo no Koi *'1997 12th Television Academy Awards:' Mejor actriz en Risou no Kekkon *'1996 10th Television Academy Awards:' Mejor actriz en Mahiru no Tsuki *'1995 6th Television Academy Awards:' Mejor actriz en Aishiteiru to Ittekure Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Kamikoshien Junior High School **Harukaze Elementary School **Nishinomiyahigashi High School **Kanto Gakuin Women's Junior College *En 1999, hizo su debut cinematográfico en "Moonlight Express", junto a Leslie Cheung. *La película "A Fighter's Blues", en la que fue coprotagonista de Andy Lau, se convirtió en el número uno en las películas de estreno de Navidad 2000 en Hong Kong. *El 20 de octubre de 2009 se casó con el actor, director, dramaturgo y productor Nagatsuka Keishi (長塚圭史)- Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Perfil (Stardust) *Instagram *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Tokiwa Takako.jpg Tokiwa Takako 2.jpg Tokiwa Takako 3.jpg Tokiwa Takako 4.jpg Tokiwa Takako 5.jpeg Tokiwa Takako 6.jpg Tokiwa Takako 7.jpg Categoría:Stardust Categoría:JActriz